A More Beautiful You
by BrennanLove
Summary: Song Fic- Violet's struggle to fit in, and feel beautiful in a world that is unaccepting. Follows lyrics, and Violet's life from 14 to 40. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice, or the song lyrics. If I did Violet would be living happily ever after with Pete and their song. The show and song lyrics belong to their respectful owners.

"There could never be a more beautiful you, don't buy the lies, disguises and, hoops they make you jump through, you were made to fill a purpose that only you could do, so there could never be a more beautiful you"

A More Beautiful You

_Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazine  
Says she wants to look that way  
But her hair isn't straight her body isn't fake  
And she's always felt overweight__. _

Violet had always been a little different than other girls her age. She was smart and beautiful, but people rarely noticed her. Her parents were too busy working and throwing parties to notice that their youngest daughter struggled with her body image, because she had never been as popular as her older brother and sister. Violet was a reader, she found her escape from reality in the pages of books and magazines, she would read anything. No one ever noticed the silent tears that as she sat in her room flipping through the magazine after fashion magazine trying to block out the screams of her parents down the hall.

_Well little girl fourteen I wish that you could see  
That beauty is within your heart  
And you were made with such care your skin your body and your hair  
Are perfect just the way they are__._

So when Violet met Matt, her first love she couldn't be happier. He saw her, really saw her, and he made her feel more beautiful than anyone ever had.

_Little girl twenty-one the things that you've already done  
Anything to get ahead  
And you say you've got a man but he's got another plan  
Only wants what you will do instead__._

Violet and Matt had been together all through college, and when Violet had finished her first two years of Medical School, Matt had proposed. They were married 3 months later at Matt's childhood home in Hartford. The first year of their marriage was pure bliss, but things started to go down hill when it became apparent that all Matt wanted was sex. Violet was no longer seen by her husband as successful and beautiful inside out, and she had never felt so alone in her life.

_Well little girl twenty-one you never thought that this would come  
You starve yourself to play the part  
But I can promise you there's a man whose love is true  
And he'll treat you like the jewel you are__._

The exact moment Violet decided to go into psychiatry can be described as horrifying and eye opening all at once. She was 25 years old, and had been divorced from her husband for more than a year. She walked down the hall of the children's hospital, where she was observing an immunitologist, when she heard the sound coming from the bathroom that Violet herself knew all to well, she walked in and sat with the young girl that was kneeling over the toilet, eyes blood shot, and spine poking through her hospital gown. This brought back memories of Violet's own sad desperate attempt to be beautiful and well loved. She now realized that she needed to help people that struggled in society just as she had and still did.

_So turn around you're not too far  
To back away be who you are  
To change your path go another way  
It's not too late you can be saved  
If you feel depressed with past regrets  
The shameful nights hope to forget  
Can disappear they can all be washed away  
By the one who's strong can right your wrongs  
Can rid your fears dry all your tears  
And change the way you look at this big world  
He will take your dark distorted view  
And with His light He will show you truth  
And again you'll see through the eyes of a little girl._

In her forty years of life Violet had only felt beautiful a handful of times, and she had only felt truly loved twice. When she met Pete, she felt beautiful and truly loved at the same time, for the first time in her entire life. She as she sat up in the bed, and was handed her daughter for the first time, she promised herself that she would be loved more than anything in the world, and Pete and Violet would make sure that she knew how beautiful she was to them, even if she wasn't to the rest of the world. Violet looked down into the eyes of her little girl, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Pete walked into the hospital room smiling at the two girls in his life.

And so in the end Violet finally discovered true love, and her own inner beauty. Sure it took a broken marriage and more than one broken heart, followed by many years alone. But now with Pete and their daughter her past regrets had been washed away. Pete was the man that was strong enough to right her wrongs, rid her fears, and dry all of her tears, he changed the way she saw herself and the world.

"There could never be a more beautiful you, don't buy the lies, disguises and, hoops they make you jump through, you were made to fill a purpose that only you could do, so there could never be a more beautiful you"

Lyrics: "A More Beautiful You" by Johnny Diaz

Read and Review and I will love you all forever. Seriously.


End file.
